Beginning of the End
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Shiota Nagisa reminisces about the moments that began the Most Awful, Most Tragic, Most Despair-Indcing Event in Human History


**So... I love both of these series and I saw a post on tumblr with the idea to combine them... so I wrote a story about it! I might continue it. I might not. We'll see.**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom or Danganronpa!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Participants in the Killing School Life:**

 _Akabane Karma - Super High-School Level Mathematician (Survivor)_

 _Isogai Yuma - Super High-School Level Class Representative (Victim)_

 _Okajima Taiga - Super High-School Level Photographer (Victim)_

 _Okuda Manami - Super High-School Level Scientist (Survivor)_

 _Kataoka Megu - Super High-School Level Leader (Victim)_

 _Kayano Kaede (Yukimura Akari) - Super High-School Level Confectioner (Victim)_

 _Kanzaki Yukiko - Super High-School Level Caretaker (Survivor)_

 _Kurahashi Hinano - Super High-School Level Entomologist (Victim)_

 _Shiota Nagisa - Super High-School Level Assassin (Survivor)_

 _Sugino Tomohito - Super High-School Level Baseball Star (Survivor)_

 _Chiba Ryunosuke - Super High-School Level Sniper (Victim)_

 _Terasaka Ryoma - Super High-School Level Brute (Victim)_

 _Nakamura Rio - Super High-School Level Linguist (Survivor)_

 _Hayami Rinka - Super High-School Level Markswoman (Victim)_

 _Maehara Hiroto - Super High-School Level Social Life (Victim)_

 _Horibe Itona - Super High-School Level Electrician (Victim)_

 **Participants in the Killing School Trip:**

 _Natsuhiko Koyama - Super High-School Level Chemist (Survivor)_

 _Yonezawa Yuyu - Super High-School Level Rockstar (Victim)_

 _Katagiri Mika - Super High-School Level Volleyball Player (Victim)_

 _Urata Anju - Super High-School Level Kendo Girl (Victim)_

 _Yasuda Kin - Super High-School Level Knitter (Victim)_

 _Tomoya Seo - Super High-School Level English-Speaker (Survivor)_

 _Handa Kenkichi - Super High-School Level Warrior (Victim)_

 _Fukuma Beni - Super High-School Level Author (Victim)_

 _Nara Kirari - Super High-School Level Ballet Dancer (Victim)_

 _Araki Teppei - Super High-School Level Radio Announcer (Survivor)_

 _Sakakibara Ren - Super High-School Level Poet (Survivor)_

 _Amachi Miiko - Super High-School Level Guitarist (Victim)_

 _Imamura Yori - Super High-School Level Cartographer (Victim)_

 _Murrai Rumi - Super High-School Level Architect (Victim)_

 _Asano Gakushu - Super High-School Level Genius (Survivor)_

 **Captives in Towa City:**

 _Akabane Sae - Akabane Karma's Mother (Victim)_

 _Isogai Mayako - Isogai Yuma's Younger Sister (Victim)_

 _Okajima Ninsei - Okajima Taiga's Older Brother (Victim)_

 _Okuda Koyo - Okuda Manami's Father (Survivor)_

 _Yada Toka - Kataoka Megu's Close Friend (Victim)_

 _Kanzaki Yumisa - Kanzaki Yukikio's Grandmother (Victim)_

 _Kurahashi Tomoe - Kurahashi Hinano's Mother (Victim)_

 _Kiyashiki Sakura - Shiota Nagisa's Student (Survivor)_

 _Shindo Kazutaka - Sugino Tomohito's Teammate (Survivor)_

 _Chiba Emika - Chiba Ryunosuke's Younger Sister (Survivor)_

 _Hazama Kirara - Terasaka Ryoma's Close Friend (Victim)_

 _Nakamura Ikki - Nakamura Rio's Older Brother (Survivor)_

 _Fuwa Suzuki - Hayami Rinka's Close Friend (Victim)_

 _Okano Hinata - Maehara Hiroto's Girlfriend (Survivor)_

 _Muramatsu Takuya - Horibe Itona's Close Friend (Victim)_

 **Participants in the Final Killing Game:**

 _Karasuma Tadaomi - Former Super High-School Level Soldier (Survivor)_

 _Irina Jelavic - Former Super High-School Level Seductress (Victim)_

 _Takaoka Akira - Former Super High-School Level Teacher (Victim)_

 _Asano Gakuho - Former Super High-School Level Principal (Victim)_

 _Shiota Nagisa - Former Super High-School Level Assassin (Survivor)_

 _Tsuchiya Kaho - Former Super High-School Level Manipulation (Victim)_

 _Mimura Koki - Former Super High-School Level Film Director (Victim)_

 _Kimura Justice - Former Super High-School Level Lew Enforcement (Survivor)_

 _Takebayashi Kotaro - Former Super High-School Level Programmer (Victim)_

 _Akabane Karma - Former Super High-School Level Mathematician (Victim)_

 _Sumire Hara - Former Super High-School Level Cook (Victim)_

 _Yoshida Taisei - Former Super High-School Level Bike Mechanic (Survivor)_

 _Sugaya Sosuke - Former Super High-School Level Artist (Victim)_

 _Okuda Manami - Former Super High-School Level Scientist (Survivor)_

* * *

Nagisa stared at the plaque by the front door. The one that listed the names of every victim and survivor of every killing game. Mostly he was looking at the first and last list. Both of the lists that featured his own name.

Sakura and Rio were still in Towa, though the others had been successfully extracted, both of them had wanted to stay behind and take care of the remaining Koro-sensei robots created by Yukimura Aguri and Akari.

Yukimura Aguri and Kayano Kaede.

Nagisa had started to regain his memories recently. The memories that Aguri and Akari (Kaede) had taken from him.

Memories of their class, when all 28 of them were still alive. Before their former teacher, Yukimura Aguri, had lost her mind after her boyfriend was killed in a car accident. Prompting her to attempt to make the entire world feel the same despair she had. She had dragged along her younger sister, Nagisa's close friend, Kayano Kaede.

Nagisa's close friend, Yukimura Akari.

He still couldn't settle on a name to use for her.

He didn't know why he had to.

She had been one of the masterminds. She was one of the people who had killed his classmates. Killed his friends. Killed people he cared about. Trapped Sakura in a city full of Koro-sensei robots with the expressed purpose of having her slaughtered by them. Killed people his friends loved too.

So why did the mention of either of her names make him so sad?

Why had he cried so much over her once the school life was over?

Even after the flourishing reveal by Aguri that Akari...

Kaede...

...was her partner in crime. That Akari...

Kaede...

...was there to make sure the killing got started, whether it was by killing someone herself or provoking someone to kill her.

It turned out that neither was necessary.

The killing had started without Akari...

Kaede...

...'s influence.

She had still been the first victim. But she neither needed to provoke anyone, nor did she need to kill someone herself.

Hazama Kirara had been enough motivation for Terasaka Ryoma to take action. He had stabbed her in the stomach. In her own shower. Where she had written the first three letters of his last name on the wall behind her in her own blood.

Nagisa had thought she'd done it to save the rest of them.

She had done it to keep the game going.

Nagisa knew he should hate her. He knew he should despise the very thought of her.

It was because of her and her sister that most of his friends had died.

It was because of her and her sister that there were only eight members of their class of 28 left alive.

It was because of her and her sister that he had lost so many friends.

It was because of her and her sister that so many people he loved and cared about had died. That two of them were still in danger, just to clean up her and her sister's mess.

It was because of her and her sister that Nagisa had lost his best friend.

It was because of Yukimura Aguri and Akari...

...Yukimura Aguri and Kayano Kaede...

That Akabane Karma had suffered a slow and painful death.

Nagisa wished he could believe that.

He wished he could believe that it was their fault.

Even though somewhere, somewhere deep in his mind, he knew it was, he still couldn't accept it. He couldn't deny the idea that it had been and continued to be completely and entirely his own fault.

His own survival had been Karma's forbidden action.

Nagisa should have figured it out. He knew that. He and Karma had been friends since they were little kids. He should have noticed that Karma was acting different than he normally did around Nagisa. He could have done something. He could have saved him. He could have done something.

Nagisa looked at the names of the last killing game again.

Tsuchiya Kaho. She had been a 'friend' of Kataoka Megu. She had been a member of Future Foundation.

She had been killed by Nagisa himself.

Despite his talent as the Former Super High-School Level Assassin, she was only the third person he had ever taken the life of. And she was the only experience he remembered in full. The other two he had blocked from his mind. Both of whom had taken place before the tragedy. Both of which he had kept secret from the others. Those were the instances that had given Hope's Peak the incentive they needed to scout him. He'd read his own file. The instances had been described as 'the two cleanest assassinations ever performed.'

Nagisa was glad he didn't remember them. Just Tsuchiya's dea-

Murder

Was enough to make Nagisa never want to kill anyone ever again for the rest of his life.

No matter who he was protecting.

He never wanted to kill another human being ever again.

But... But he had promised Karma that he would do everything he could to make sure Okuda Manami escaped alive. And Tsuchiya would have killed Manami had Nagisa not intervened. It was okay. It was excusable.

No it wasn't.

Nagisa had killed a human being. There was no way that was excusable.

Not even if it was to save one of his closest friends. It would still never be excusable.

But, he still would do it again. He would kill Tsuchiya as many times as it took if it meant that Manami would be able to get out of Future Foundation.

So she wouldn't end up like Karma.

So he wouldn't feel that pain again.

So he wouldn't have to lose anyone else he cared about.

"Nagisa, Sakura is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Kanzaki."

Nagisa stepped past her and made his way to the first floor faculty office where the phone was kept.

Sugino was stood in front of the computer displaying Sakura's image.

"Nagisa! Hey!" Sakura called from the computer.

"Hi Sakura. How are things going in Towa?" Nagisa stepped up to the console Sugino stepped out of his way.

"It's going really great! Rio and I are really close to cleaning everything up! There are only a few Koro-sensei bots left. We can probably finish things up here in another week or two!"

"That's great Sakura! You'll head back here when you're done, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, I can't wait to see you."

"Hey Nagisa!" Rio pushed her way into the frame.

"Hey Rio."

"How are things going at the school?"

"Good. Construction hasn't finished yet, but it should be soon. And the memorial... the memorial is done. We don't have as many teachers as we'd like either."

"Well, I'll teach English for you when we're done here!" Rio immediately responded.

"Yeah, that would be a big help."

"And what about Asano and his buddies?"

"I... I don't think having the Remnants as teachers would help with the educational environment..."

"Yeah, that's a good point... Oh... Who..." Rio paused, as if she were about to bring up a sensitive subject. "Who's going to teach math?"

Nagisa's small smile dropped off his face.

Under any previous circumstances, the answer to that question would be easy.

Karma would teach math. Karma was the Former Super High-School Level Mathematician.

But Karma couldn't teach math anymore.

Someone else would have to teach it.

"I can... or we could hire someone else..." Nagisa muttered.

"I could teach math Nagisa." Sakura's voice changed from the happy tone to a more comforting one.

"No. You're going attend Hope's Peak as a student. We'll find someone."

"Okay."

"Okay, good luck." Nagisa regained his smile.

"Good luck to you too. See you next week, hopefully!" Sakura gave a small wave.

"See ya!" Rio followed up.

"Bye."

The phone was hung up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sugino put a hand on Nagisa's back in a supportive manner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nagisa stepped away from Sugino's hand.

He wasn't fine. He knew he wasn't fine. He wanted to get away from everyone else. He was tired. He needed rest.

He power-walked through the halls to the teacher's dorm hallway. That was the first floor that had been rebuilt, it was a way to make sure that none of them would have to sleep in those dorm rooms. Those were also being redone. So they wouldn't look the same anymore.

Nagisa climbed the steps to the second floor. Where the teacher's dorms were. His was the first on the left. He locked the door behind him and collapsed on his bed.

He glanced up at the desk next to the bed. At the picture frame that sat on the desk.

Everyone had one. Everyone who was left had one.

It was a photograph. One of the three that sat on Nagisa's desk.

The first was the one everyone had. The one of the entire class. All 28 of them. Before everything had gone to hell. Before 20 of them had been murdered by Yukimura Aguri and Akari.

Yukimura Aguri and Kayano Kaede.

Kaede,

Akari,

was in the picture too. Her hair wasn't dyed. It wasn't tied up. And the smile on her face looked so... it looked so... genuine. It looked so unbelievably genuine. It looked like the smiles from the memories of her he was beginning to regain. The ones that she had erased of herself from before their time at Hope's Peak together.

She had been so genuine then.

What had gone wrong?

What had happened to her?

Was it just her sister's influence?

Had he done something to make her hate him?

Karma had an arm around Nagisa's shoulders in the photo. He was smiling his typical devilish grin while Nagisa maintained a reserved smile.

"HEY NAGISA! I GOT SCOUTED BY HOPE'S PEAK!"

"Woah! Same!"

"Wait, seriously!?"

"Yeah!"

"What's your title!?"

"Super High-School Level Assassin."

"How did you end up with a cooler talent than me!? That's so not FAIR!"

"What are you talking about? What's your title Karma?"

"Super High-School Level Mathematician."

"That's a fine talent."

"It's so BORING. I'd rather have your talent."

"I don't deserve it..."

"Shut up. Of course you do, two cleanest assassinations ever performed. Bullshit you don't deserve it."

"I barely even remember them..."

"Hey Nagisa, I know your mom is the worst, but you seriously need to not doubt yourself. You totally deserve it. Even if you hate killing people. Just because you got scouted as one doesn't mean you have to be one. Just take the scholarship and get a free education at the best school in Japan. We're even guaranteed to be in the same class. Again."

Nagisa smiled at the memory. With all of Karma's loudness, and bluntness, and insults. He was Nagisa's best friend. He had been a great, supportive, caring friend when he wanted to be.

He had died for that. He had died for Nagisa. He had died because he knew that Nagisa would have done something rash if he told him about the forbidden action. Karma knew Nagisa too well.

It made Nagisa's guilt worse.

He should have at least asked Karma what his forbidden action was. He should have at least tried to figure it out.

He should've done SOMETHING.

The second photo was taken right after their escape from Hope's Peak Academy. Irina Jelavic had taken it. She had said it was for documentation purposes. But Nagisa had managed to find it after the final killing game inside of Future Foundation.

Karma and Manami were standing next to each other, Nagisa was on the other side of Karma while Rio was on the other side of Manami. Sugino and Kanzaki were next to each other on the other side of Rio.

Karma was smiling. He was the only one of them that was doing so. Everyone else wore looks of sadness, desperation, and fear. Even Karma's smile looked so forced. It didn't look like the real Karma's smile at all. Everyone was almost huddled together, trying to be close to each other. As if something would happen to the others if they didn't stay as close as possible. Karma even had an arm around Nagisa's shoulders again. But this time it was different. His arm in the first photo had been loose and playful, as if an afterthought as the picture was being taken.

In the second photo, Karma's arm was very tight around Nagisa. Very deliberately placed. Almost protective. As if Nagisa may disappear if Karma let go.

But, once Karma had let go, it wasn't Nagisa who disappeared.

The last photo was the oldest.

The last photo also had the fewest people in it.

It was of a young, black haired Kayano Kaede...

...Yukimura Akari...

A younger, happier-looking Shiota Nagisa, and a younger, devilish grin-bearing Akabane Karma.

Karma was stood in the middle, his arms around both Nagisa and Kaede...

...Akari...

As they all smiled brightly at the camera.

"Onee-chan! Take a picture of us! C'mon Nagisa, Karma, you've gotta smile!"

"Fine Akari, I'll bet Nagisa would smile a thousand times for you!"

"Heh heh... Sure Karma..."

"Alright guys, smile!"

"How does it look Onee-chan?"

"Does it look good Akari?"

"Yeah! It looks great! Save that one Onee-chan!"

Now that picture just reminded Nagisa that one of his closest friends had killed immeasurable people. And the other died because of him. It was a reminder of happier times. It was a painful reminder of happier times.

Times that he missed so much that it was tearing his chest open and ripping his heart out before stomping on it just to rub in the fact that those times had come to a long and painful end.

He hated Akari,

Kaede,

He hated her more than anyone.

He hated her more than Yukimura Aguri.

But he still treasured their memories.

All the memories of before the world had gone to hell. All his memories with her that he had just begun to regain, he treasured all of them.

His memories with his friends.

Back then, she was Yukimura Akari. Just Yukimura Akari. There was no confusion. They were Nagisa, Karma, and Akari. They were friends. They were inseparable. Everyone at their Junior High knew that. It was before Kayano Kaede appeared to throw a pebble into the perfectly tuned machine.

The picture was just a painful reminder of everything he had lost. He honestly didn't know why he kept it on the desk. If he just wanted pictures of himself and his late best friend, there were two others. If he just wanted a picture from before everything went to hell, there was the picture of the whole class together. There was no need to keep that picture on his desk.

But he could never bring himself to take it off.

He couldn't even put it facing down on the desk.

He couldn't bring himself to touch or move the photo in any way.

Not even the knowledge that Yukimura Aguri had been the one to take it was enough to force Nagisa to remove the photo.

How...

How had they even gotten here?

How had they gotten to this point?

It had been five years. Five whole years. How had every single thing Nagisa knew and cared about been taken away from him in just five years?

That picture had been taken just after they learned that all of them had gotten into Hope's Peak. Just after they learned that they'd be able to spend another three years in the same class, just as they always had been.

It was the day Shiota Nagisa basked in the joy of knowing that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Yukimura Akari for at least another three years.

It was the day all three of them smiled at the idea that they would all have another three years with each other.

How had that moment, that wonderfully happy moment, become the beginning of the end?

* * *

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
